American Beauty
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Haruhi has run off to America to go to school. What happens when Hikaru and Kaoru show up? And then Kyouya? What will her best friends think?


**SesshoumaruXRin: Hello! My friend has been telling me for like, 2 or 3 months, to watch Ouran High School Host Club on youtube. I didn't think it'd be that great. And then hers and mine other animefreak friend bought the second volume of OHSHC and I read it. Without reading the first one...soo umm yeah I thought it was funi..but i was confused...so like about a half a month later (2 days ago) I started watching it. Instantly fell in love with it and finished the series within 2 days...So here ya go!!!**

**Pairings: The main one is Haruhi and Kyouya...I'll shortly be making another story with Haruhi and Tamaki.**

**P.S- There is two spellings of Kyouya. Kyouya and Kyoya. I use Kyouya so the Y's aren't too close together lmao. lol On with the story! Oh and this is in Haruhi's POV unless it says otherwise.**

**Disclaimeter: Sadly I do not own OHSHC or Tamaki or Kyouya! And if I did...The series wouldn't end at 26 episodes tear Plus Tamaki would kiss Haruhi and confess his love lol...**

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

I sat down at Dairy Queen with Mamari and Hanna. They were my two best friends right away when I came to Bridge University in America. Yes, I left everyone in Japan. I feel even guiltier because I did not tell them..I just sorta left...I did tell my dad though. I threatened- I mean..._negotiated_ with him to not tell anyone else under any circumstances. Although, I wouldn't be suprised if Kyouya knew where I was though. My dad seems to like him a lot. That, and the fact I could have sworn I didn't pay the month's rent.

"So, Haruhi! I say let's go shopping today!" Said Mamari who had long, red silky hair all the way down to her butt and a body to go with it.

"YEAH! I agree!" Said Hanna who had blonde, shoulder-length hair with big blue eyes and a chest the size of Russia to go with. They turned me a little girly I have to admit but I still don't really care. I now have long brown hair to my butt and a well sized chest. To tell the truth, I act like I don't notice..but we certainly get a lot of attention from guys and girls.

"I have homework to do, though." I said. I never have stopped being a studyholic.

"Oh, jeez! It's spring break!!! You need help." Said Mamari. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"I..don't know...Wouldn't it be wiser to save my money?" They both sighed.

"Haruhi...Your hopeless! Now come on! You need some new, brighter, funner clothes! Besides it's Spring Break! We need the latest fashions!!! We have to have tons of fun these two weeks!!!" She was a real partier. I just hope she doesn't drag me to a colledge party. They always tend to have alcohol. I sighed.

"All right, all right. But on one condition: We don't go to any colledge parties." She sighed. She hated it when I was smart. Too much for my own good. I smiled and looked over as the waitress came to us.

"What can I get you?" Said the waitress.

"I'll get a mocha moo-late with onion rings." The others gave their orders and the waitress nodded and left. The sun was shining bright today, so we decided before to eat outside. It was really nice out. It kind of reminded me the day we played kick the can with the Host Club and (A/N- Okay mind block, you know that one dude that found out Haruhi was a girl and fell in love with her.). I quickly shooed the thought out of my mind as our food came.

"What was that? You just spaced out for awhile. You do that a lot." Hanna said. "Which is exactly why we need to go shopping!" We finished our food and went to the mall. We looked around us for a second until someone spoke.

"Ohhh-KAY! Which store do we go to first?" Mamari asked, a little too enthusiasticly. Her and Hanna were pretty hyper people. It never rubbed off on me, though. Before anyone could answer two people latched onto my arms.

"To every store in this mall!!!" They said in unison. Uh-oh. If those voices render correct in my mind, then I'm in trouble. I looked up at them, as did Hanna and Mamari. Yupp. It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Eh? Hikaru? Kaoru? What? Why? _How?_" I was baffled. It appears my dad spilled. Oh well. Back in my mind, I was glad to see them, but I wouldn't admit it.

"After annoying Kyouya enough, he gave in and told us where you were. But don't worry, we haven't told Tono...Yet...My, my. Your chest has grown _a lot_." Kaoru said. I blushed and Mamari and Hanna gave quizzicle looks.

"Haruhi, who are these people?" Mamari asked.

"I am Hikaru."

"I am Kaoru."

"We are the Hittiachin twins." They said in unison, again. (A/N- Sorry I don't know how to spell it.)

"Haruhi went to our school, back in Japan. And for some reason that she has yet to identify, she left. Without notice. Her father wouldn't tell us where she went." Kaoru said. He looked at me. Then everyone follow his lead and looked at me.

"Ehh..I wanted to get away from all the commotion!" I knew that wasn't a very good reason to leave, but I felt I had to.

"Tono was very, very sad. He wouldn't eat for days. It was a good thing we all graduated or else the Host Club would've ended. Everyone was sad when you left. We couldn't play with you anymore, so we got bored a lot. Tono was depressed. Hunny and even Mori looked sad." Hikaru hesitated a moment. " And as for Kyouya...It took him awhile to even answer our calls. He said it was because it was busy, but we knew better than that."

"Who's Hunny? And Mori? And Kyouya? And who is Tono? That isn't their actual name is it?" Hanna asked. She was a nosy and curious person, but she deserved to know as does Mamari.

"Tono means my lord in Japanese. And Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai, Tono as Hikaru and Kaoru call him, all went to my school. Or should I say I went _their_ school. It was called Ouran High Academy, and it was a rich people's school. I only got in because I was extremely smart." They nodded.

I sighed. "Go figure. I'm not suprised Kyouya knows where I am. He wouldn't happen to be...paying my bills...would he? Because I could've sworn I didn't pay the rent." They shrugged. After Mamari and Hanna got to know Hikaru and Kaoru a little more, we went shopping. All on Hikaru and Kaoru's credit card, of course. They got to dress me up, once again. Not in their designs, but they still had fun. I missed it. I never even knew how much I missed them until now.

I smiled, Mamari and Hanna don't know about everything, though. I excluded the part about the Host Club and me pretending to be a guy and stuff. Hikaru and Kaoru are now designers so, when we were done shopping, we got in their limo and went to mine, Hanna's and Mamari's apartment. Only to find tons of cute clothing. They were also beauticians, so they layered my hair and gave me highlights, and same for Mamari and Hanna, expense free.

OoOoOoOo

**SesshoumaruXRin: I hope this is okay. It's a little short, but I want to put it up before I go to bed! Please Review!**


End file.
